The Blue Earl
by Geneivere StarryEyes
Summary: A cup of alien coffee, in an alien cafe, after being saved by a blue alien. It's a normal day in the life of Rose Tyler. But maybe she should not take drinks from strangers.


_Righty, here's my offering for the week, a one shot that was inspired by the Eiffel song, 'I'm blue' (At least the alien was inspired by the song). It might not actually be that good, but I had to write something._

* * *

The alien in front of her was blue, very blue, like she was yellow in aspects. Rose eyed the bipedal creature's cyan blue skin; it was waxy and smooth – thick in places but soft looking. He grasped her arm from the steep mouth of the reddish, clay catacombs. The alien's eyes were almost human except where the sclera was white, his was black. The hand was warm and sweaty, and hauled her up easily. He had to be very strong because he wasn't much in terms of build, skinny and lanky. He wore Greek-esque garments. She held her knees when she was safe again. The alien flicked back his long raven hair from his shoulders, it snaked in tendrils down to his calves. He was, she had to admit, pretty on the eyes.

A voice came to her and it was feather light when it touched her mind, but reproaching, "The catacomb edges are dangerous, what are you trying to do?" It was telepathic.

"Sorry, I didn't the edges were so brittle." She straightened looking contrite, "Thanks for saving me!"

The alien regarded her with slitted eyes, then smiled, "Our pleasure is to be of service to visitors, it won't do to have a human child die a useless death."

Rose shifted uncomfortably, "Then it's a good thing you came along and saved me."

"The Gr'ell Daz can fly and hardly weigh anything so the clay doesn't break." He rejoined telepathically with a non sequitor and came closer.

"Hummm theirs is something interesting about you humane child," he took her hand and dragged her away to a small shop that looked like a café. It was a cozy place that wafted with potent baking smells. Someone came out and placed a warm beverage in front of them. Steam came of it, and it had nutty flavors. She sipped it almost reluctantly, not sure of her new friends intentions, but when the taste hit her taste buds, she warmed up, and her cheeks flushed.

"It tastes wonderful, what is it?" She got a spoken word in reply that was more of a musical syllable.

"What's your name?" She put the ware glass down.

"Alois Tressan, Earl of Sanso conglomeration." He leaned back in his chair.

"Sounds posh," Rose said under her breath.

"It is, and stuffy and over bearing, tell me human who are you traveling with?" He leaned forward.

"Just a friend, his name-"

"-is it the doctor?"

"How did you know?" Rose gasped.

The lanky alien shrugged, "Read your mind. He's big in your mind, I mean a lot on your mind."

Rose got the meaning behind the dodgy English, and blushed. Yes, the doctor had become everything to her during the past months. She took a gulp of her drink and smiled a goofy smile.

"Ahh, you love him," Alois sighed, "It colours so nicely."

Rose laughed, "Does it?"

Alois began staring at her so intensely that she spoke to ease the sudden tension in the air, "You've never spoken to a humane before have you?"

His mental voice reached her this time, "You got me. They don't come by the planet that often."

He laughed and the tension disappeared. He was very cordial for an alien she just met, and chivalrous - a gentleman.

"The planet's beautiful." She gazed around, brilliant red light everywhere.

"Isn't it?" came another another, familiar voice came from behind her.

She got off the chair in happy haste to squeeze her time lord in a hug. The doctor beamed down at her then at the Sanso Earl. He uttered a greeting and Alois replied.

"You lost your yellow and pink human. You should watch her more carefully."

"Yes, she gets out of my sight sometimes." The doctor good naturedly laughed.

"I see, she does," The earl smiled slightly, "Danger finds her easily as well."

"What happened?" The Doctor brow creased suddenly.

"I just nearly fell into one of the catacombs – that's all, he saved me." She indicated the alien.

"Thank you then, Earl." The Doctor took Rose's hand protectively, "We should go now Rose, there's much more to see."

The blue earl kissed the back of Rose's hand then let go, "Take care of your yellow and pink human now, or someone'll snatch her up, when you're not looking."

"They can try." The muscles around his eyes were hardened which was in definite contrast to the gin on his face.

"Bye!" Rose called as they left.

They were some distance from the earl when the doctor spoke, "You should really be careful on other peoples planets, the Gre'll Daz steal their brides, it's accepted in their culture and there were a few times when they took people from other planets."

"He didn't seem like a bad person."

"Good thing he wasn't."

He bought me a really nice drink though; it was nutty, what was it called," she tried to imitate the name and failed. The doctor repeated it properly.

"That was an aphrodisiac by the way." He added nonchalantly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"WHAT! You're lying right? Tell me you're lying?"

The doctor shrugged.

She made a mental note, "Don't take drinks from strangers."

* * *

_Leave a review tell me what you think._


End file.
